An antenna structure is known from document U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,954 B1 for a combination antenna for satellites and terrestrial reception. The known antenna structure includes a cruciform dipole for receiving a satellite signal with circular polarization and a multiplicity of monopoles for receiving terrestrial signals with linear polarization. The monopoles are for this purpose arranged symmetrically around the cruciform dipole. A disadvantage of the known antenna structure is that separate supply points must be provided for the monopole antenna and for the cruciform dipole antenna, which results in a considerable space requirement and additional costs.